Ram and Nisa's Curious Adventure
by Not-An-Underling
Summary: Things seem odd when Ram wakes up to find that Rom is missing, and they only get more odd when Nisa shows up.


It was a beautiful, early Loweean morning outside. Birds were singing. Flowers (that managed to survive the harsh cool climate of Lowee) were blooming. On days like these, kids like Ram…

"R-Rom?"

Should be worried about the safety of their twin siblings.

The pink-themed CPU candidate had woken up to find herself as the only one in her bed. An unusual occurrence, given the fact that the two sisters slept in the same bed. Plus, Rom always slept in. Well, technically Ram just got up really _really_ early and neglected getting proper amounts of sleep, but that was irrelevant. Something was wrong, and she could tell.

Rather than following through with her typical morning routine and going onto the next step- jumping on Blanc's bed repeatedly until she got angry and chased her around with a hammer- she decided to investigate. She did a brief examination of her dim, dawn-lit room to search for any obvious clues. What was odd about the situation was the lack of oddities; It almost seemed like Rom had just gotten up, got dressed, and left willingly. Truly unimaginable for a girl as meek and timid as Rom. There was, however, one thing that wasn't normal: a hastily written note was resting on Ram's nightstand. The candidate did her best to decipher her sister's handwriting, and found out a terrible truth.

She couldn't read her sister's handwriting.

With no leads on where Rom was or why she had left so early, Ram was only able to assume the worst had happened; she must have been kidnapped by some sort of weirdo bully! So frightful Ram was of the possibility, she didn't even properly think through things first, like how the person would have broken in or why they would have only taken one sister instead of both. Regardless, she was resolute in her fearful belief, and she was going to get to the bottom of this case! She'd find out where Rom was and get her back! But of course, she'd need an ally. It was dangerous to go alone, and she'd need to take something- or someone- with her.

Ram thought over what her ideal sidekick would be like. She would need to be strong. She would have to be fast. She'd need to have a strong will to defend girls that were flat to the point of concavity. She'd need to be full of energy, too! There was only one girl who fit that description, and it was Blan-

 _Conveniently timed thought-disproving glass shattering! OF JUSTICE!_

Ram fell to the floor, covering her head before quickly looking to the source of the noise before letting out a sigh of relief. Okay, there were _two_ girls who fit the earlier description. In front of the candidate stood the quaint hero of justice, defender of flat women, the triple-A battery-powered girl: Nisa! Performing one of her signature poses, the self-proclaimed heroine of justice announced her grand entrance. "The defender of Gamindustri, Nisa, has arriv-"

Redundant introductions were cut short as the cry of a young maiden pierced the air. One that Nisa herself had brought about. "Nisa! You just smashed my window!" Oh man, Blanc was gonna be _pissed_! Ram seemed to forget about that whole little missing sister thing and began to panic at the sight of the tiny fragments of glass everywhere.

Nisa's face grew pale as she looked behind herself, finally coming to the realization that she had let her habit for making grand entrances with needless and reckless property damage get the best of her. She knew _full_ well how aggressive Blanc could get about stuff, and even if she had endured worse (notably, at the hands of Iris Heart after saving IF once), she wanted no part in a thrashing from the CPU of White herself. "S-Surely, property damage is of n-no concern to justice! We can… worry about that later." Nisa made a hasty cover up for her smashing entry, and quickly tried to change the subject. "Anyways, I felt a need for justice and came as soon as I could. No longer nervously fidgeting anymore, Nisa kneeled down so she could more easily talk face to face with the brasher of the two white sisters. "What seems to be the problem, Ram?"

Ram raised an eyebrow, thinking Nisa's claim of legal property damage was suspicious. Nevertheless she decided not to question it, not wanting to think about how angry Blanc would be just like Nisa didn't want to. She pushed the thoughts of the broken window to the back of her mind, and began to inform Nisa of what had happened. "Well you see, I woke up this morning and Rom wasn't in bed. But, she's _always_ in bed at this time! I think she might be… _missing._ Oh, and there's some kinda note here that looks like Rom wrote in a hurry, but I... Can't read it..." A tinge of blush came upon Ram's cheeks as she tried to finish her sentence, feeling embarrassed to admit that she couldn't read her sister's handwriting. "...B… Because it's too dark in here! Y-Yeah! Totally!" She spoke half truthfully and half bluffing.

The room was indeed somewhat dim, but still illuminated enough that she shouldn't have issues seeing. Now it was Nisa's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Oh, well, in that case I can turn on a light so you can read it better." The heroine began to stand back up, but was quickly halted by the CPU candidate.

"Nonononooo, you don't need to do that for me! H-Here! Let's just make it easier for the both of us and… have you read the letter." Ram tried her best to cover up her incompetence as much as she could.

Nisa was confused by Ram's outbursts, but eventually conceded herself to give the letter a look. "Let's see here… I think I can make out…" Nisa looked at the paper, squinting her eyes and occasionally turning the paper at an angle, as if to read text that was written upside down. "...I can hardly make out what this says. But fear not, Ram! For I could decipher at least some of the text! I see the words… 'Ram', 'help', and 'Vert'. Perhaps your sister wanted you to help Lady Green Heart?"

While Nisa viewed the situation in a positive manner, Ram saw it in a more dubious light. The pink-coated candidate's assumptions were right! Rom had been kidnapped by some weirdo bully! "N-No! She… she must have been asking me to help save her!" Ram's expression gradually became more and more panicked. "Who knows what that big dummy Vert could be doing to Rom? She could be forcing her to dress up in weird costumes, or be trying to get her addicted to Four Goddesses Online, or even be showing her weird manga where two boys like each other!"

Nisa gasped and was taken back in shock. Forcing a young and pure maiden such as Rom to look at yaoi manga? _Truly_ despicable! With the fiery sensation of passion burning in her heart and fueling her will, Nisa struck another one of her trademark poses and called out, "I shall not allow this injustice to stand any longer! With you as my trusty sidekick, I will not stop until the villain that is Lady Green Heart is brought to justice for her sins!" Nisa had spoken confidently and passionately, making Ram swoon somewhat as her eyes practically almost glittered while watching the heroine prepare to do her heroics.

Until Nisa's stomach growled loudly, spoiling the mood. The maker's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "I… erm… seem to have gotten so caught up with the call for justice that I neglected to eat the most important meal of the day! Perhaps… justice can wait five minutes for me to grab a bowl of cereal?"

"But Nisa," Ram stopped to question, "You just said you wouldn't stop until-"

 _Groowwwl_

As it would turn out, Nisa wasn't the only one to have let the burning desire for justice override the desire for her first meal of the day. "Y… Yeah," Ram sheepishly began, "Justice can wait five minutes."

-x-x-

A few minutes and a box of cereal later, the two brave girls (now with full tummies) stepped out of the Lowee Basilicom eager and ready to pursue the dastardly Vert and save the fair maiden Rom from her perverted clutches. In between bites of Iris Crunch cereal, Nisa and Ram had briefly discussed their plan of action. They compiled a list of various themed cafes, video game stores, and otaku markets around Lowee, planning to scout them out and look for any signs of Rom and Vert. With luck, they wouldn't have to look for long.

The two headed out and began to make their way towards the shopping district, further discussing the means of how they would find the sister. Since it was morning, they knew none of the theme cafes would be open, and were able to save those for later. Furthermore, they figured that Vert might want to make sure she could get her hands on the new Swap console and some of the interactive Loweebo figurines before they both inevitably sold out. Lowee had quite the dedicated following, and did often get caught off guard by the demand for their products.

So, the two self proclaimed heroines of justice began to discuss which game stores Vert may visit with her hostage in tow. Perhaps she'd visit LoweeStop first? Or maybe they'd go to BestPurchase? There were so many places they would have to look for Rom and her captor in. What if Vert knew Ram would come after her and purposefully went to stores she wouldn't expect?

The two were having so much trouble trying to decide where to start that they almost missed one important detail;

"So, Ram. I have strong reason to believe Lady Vert may already be onto us."

"Hey, Nisa?"

"If that's the case, we'll have to rethink our whole strategy."

"Nisa..."

"And that means we have to try to think like she thinks."

" _Nisa!"_

"But then she might think like we're thinking so we would have to think like she's thinking we're thinking-"

"NISAAAAAAA!" Ram yelled, desperately trying to gain the attention of the blue haired heroine.

The candidate fortunately succeeded in grabbing Nisa's (and a handful of nearby bystanders) attention, startling her for a brief moment before she responded. "Y-Yes Ram? What is it?"

"Vert and Rom are going into the bakery across the street." Ram finally stated, sighing in relief.

"...Oh. Well then, justice favors the just!" Nisa exclaimed before instinctively striking a heroic and needlessly dramatic pose, proud to be justly justifying her just actions.

"Well?" An eager Ram began to ask. "Are we gonna go save Rom or what?"

Once again, Nisa was brought back to the realm of reality by the candidate. "Not quite yet, Ram. We don't quite know what evil schemes Vert has in mind, or what precautions she might have taken." Nisa began to explain why they couldn't simply blindly charge in. "Vert might've anticipated us to ambush her, and she might have henchmen nearby, ready to help bring Rom out of the city at a moment's notice! The safest plan will be to strike when we can end the encounter as quickly as possible."

While this all made sense to Ram, she didn't quite know one thing; "So… how do we know when to strike?" The candidate asked.

"Good question, my trustworthy sidekick!" Nisa looked towards Ram with confidence in her smile and justice in her heart. She beckoned the girl closer so she could whisper to her and keep what she wanted to say low-profile, as if anyone was trying to- or wanted to- listen in. Ram obliged and stepped forward, prompting Nisa to lean in a bit to speak. "So, what we need to do is trail them without getting noticed, see if there's any opportunities to extract Rom, and if an opportunity doesn't present itself, we need to make one by causing a distraction."

Ram listened closely and nodded in agreement. The only way the two would be able to pull off a feat as great as stealing away an already stolen away candidate from a CPU is if they worked together and planned carefully. There was, however, one thing Ram had a question about: "So, uh... how exactly are we supposed to follow Vert without getting seen?"

"Well, that's easy Ram," Nisa began to heartily reply, "Being sneaky is practically second nature for me, right next to fighting for justice! Why, during my time in the Netherworld, I met this angel who was actually an assassin sent to take out the evil demon overlord!" The heroine cracked a smile as she reminisced over her time outside of Gamindustri.

Ram's jaw dropped a bit as she looked at Nisa with a glimmer of awe in her eyes. "Wooaah, that's so cool! You gotta tell me more!"

Alas, despite Ram's begging, Nisa shook her head and refused. She grumbled something about contract obligations and a falling out between two companies before turning her attention back to the candidate. "Perhaps another time. Besides, there's justice to be done and a sister to be saved! Now, stay near me and follow my lead, and we should be able to spy in on Lady Green Heart's devious behaviors!"

The two began to close in on the bakery, looking for their target. Fortunately, it seemed that Vert had opted to sit at an outside table, and there was a conveniently copious amount of shrubbery- not too big, not too small- that was only a few feet away from the CPU's chosen dining place. Leafy greens were maybe not the _best_ place for a girl dressed in pink clothes or a heroine with distinctly blue hair to hide in, but they'd have to make do with what they had.

The two slowly crawled into the bush, doing their best to make as little rustling noise as possible. Once in position, the two heroines eavesdropped carefully on the conversation Vert was having with Rom. Although the hustle and bustle of Lowee was beginning to grow, they could still make out most of the words they were saying.

The first voice they heard amongst the noise belonged to Vert. "...Rom… clothes… take off…"

Oh my! Nisa and Ram looked at each other with disbelief. They knew Vert would stoop low enough to steal a little sister, but to try and do such lewd things with a small, pure, innocent cinnamon roll like Rom?

Their thoughts were interrupted by Rom replying. "...Really... would… do… me?"

Goodness gracious, Vert really would stoop that low! Ram started to get up to tackle Vert, but Nisa held her down to avoid being spotted. After ensuring Ram that no harm would come to Vert under her watch, the brash candidate finally calmed down. Unfortunately, in that brief span of time, Vert and Rom had begun to get up, potentially to move to another location. Had Vert seen them? Were one of Vert's henchmen nearby? Did they just eat really fast?

The heroines watched observantly as Vert began to hastily relocate. Once the CPU and her hostage were almost out of sight, they stood up and began to brush off some of the leaves and twigs stuck in their hair or clinging to clothing. They were just about to give pursuit to their perverted loli-thief before Nisa and Ram overheard a few damnable sentences of detestable heresy.

"Honestly, I prefer bread baked in Leanbox. It rises a lot more than the _flat_ bread most bakers make here in Lowee."

This innocent, hardly harmful, and factually based opinion of a bystanding citizen served as a triggering point for the heroine. "Ram," Nisa started, "I need to deal with that unjust spreader of blasphemy. Follow Rom and Vert, I'll meet up with you later."

"B-But Nisa," Rom began to reply, "Didn't you say to not start any fights? Won't that bring a bunch of attention to us?" The candidate tried to comfort and soothe Nisa's innate desire to bring justice to those who didn't hold belief in the sanctity of flatness, but her attempts fell flatter than the heroine of justice's chest.

"I don't believe in contradictions. For justice!" The penguin-themed girl burst forth from the bush, shouting more things about justice and appreciating flat things as she rushed towards the man. Ram, despite her adoration for Nisa's heroism, knew that now was a good time to leave the situation and avoid being associated with the vigilante.

"Hey, do you hear something? It kinda sounds like someone angry is charging straight for me- OH GODDESSES WHAT THE HRGLRGHGRBH!?"

"For the justice in the hearts of modestly breasted girls everywhere! Hyah!"

As Ram fled from what was likely soon going to be considered a crime scene, she heard a mixed variety of heroic one liners (although they were mostly related to flat breasts), blood curdling exclamations of agony, cringe inducing sounds of hitting and kicking, and ultimately general hysteria that would occur after a small girl began assaulting a random bystander. Still, even as the conflict grew more intense with each second, the pink candidate followed after the perverted villain from Leanbox as she was told. She stayed on the trail, following the CPU and her hostage as they went in and out of a handful of stores, and doing her best to eavesdrop in on whatever she could hear from the conversation between the two.

It wasn't until about an entire hour later that Ram was hiding behind a statue right outside of the Lowee World Store when she briefly scanned the proximity around her- as she had been doing on regular intervals to ensure she wasn't caught off guard by any of Vert's nefarious henchmen- and was surprised to see that someone had managed to sneak up on her! Fortunately for both the candidate and the person beside her who was at a high risk of getting a hit from a staff directly to her head, it was only Nisa.

Suppressing a shriek of fear and holding herself back from giving the girl a nasty headache, Ram took a deep breath and sighed, before chastising the heroine in a murmuring voice. "Nisa! Don't sneak up on me like that! I thought you were one of those meanies that teamed up with that big dummy Vert! And where the heck were you?!"

Nisa could only blush, nervously rub the back of her head, and sheepishly look away as the angry candidate ranted. After Ram finished her hushed shouting (it was really obvious who she picked up her aggressive nature and harsh wording from), Nisa requested that she be brought up to speed on what happened during her absence.

Ram, now beginning to have doubts about the faith she placed in the heroine, did her best to recall all of the events that occurred and the dialogue she heard. "So, after leaving the bakery, they headed to MartyO-Shack. I hid behind a giant mushroom and overheard Vert saying, 'I'll use you later'!" A light blush overtook the candidate's cheeks as she spoke about her sister being involved in lewd activity, and began to stumble over her words as she spoke more. "And-and-and after that, when they went to The Game N' Watch, it seemed like Rom was approving of what that big stupid pervert wanted to do! It was probably mind control or something! A-and then they started talking about where they'd go to do whatever it is they're gonna do! I couldn't hear them over all the blips and beeps from the store, but I found a map that Rom dropped just before I lost sight of them and they got away. It has a few locations circled and marked out; maybe you can figure out where they're going?"

As Ram looked at Nisa with a hopeful gleam in her eyes, the heroine couldn't help but let her lips form a confident smirk. "Of course, Ram! As a heroine of justice, I won't let a map lead me astray from where that villainous Vert is heading! Now, let me see…" Nisa took the map into her hands and her eyes began to eagerly scan it over. The map portrayed some odd landmass the heroine had never seen before. It was foreign to her, yet for some reason she felt some familiarity…

"Er, Nisa, you're holding it upside down."

"I-I know that. I was just… erm… making sure you were paying attention!" The maker turned the map over, her eyes now being met with the more familiar region of Lowee. The bakery and some other locations that the culprit and hostage had visited were crossed out, while two shops remained circled without an X over top. "Judging by the direction they were headed, they were probably going to… ahah! UP-Beat Tunes! Surely they have to be going there!" Nisa was just about to strike a pose and shout some catchphrase involving justice when the fact hit her that if she and Ram followed the same path, they'd get there later than Vert would. "Ram," Nisa began to ask, her face now showing a rather serious expression compared to how she usually was, "Do you know any shortcuts to get there? We might be able to get there first and see if Vert meets up with any contacts!"

Ram smirked confidently. "I know this city like the back of my hand. I know how to get there faster than them! Let's go get Rom back from that big bully!"

It took only a few minutes for Ram and Nisa to weave their way through numerous alleyways and sprint to the destination. After a brief scan of the area they found no traces of their target; they had arrived first, just as planned. With haste, the two heroines found hiding spots in yet another conveniently placed patch of shrubbery nearby, then started to patiently wait for the culprit and hostage.

It wasn't long before the two noticed a rather shady looking figure shuffling along the streets. The person wore a grey hoodie with the hood kept up to obscure their face. The person of suspicious seemed to look from left to right periodically as they paced along, as if to watch for anyone trailing behind them. Moments later, they disappeared into a dark back alley right next to UP-Beat Tunes.

Ram and Nisa turned to face each other, as if to acknowledge that they both had just seen the shady person, before nodding. No words needed to be exchanged between the two; they both knew that now was the time to strike. They'd dispatch the supposed henchman of Vert and interrogate them for any info they could get. With their plan nonverbally communicated, the heroines burst out of the shrubbery and, in spite of the confused glances they received from bystanders, gave pursuit to the shady person.

"H-Hey, you the guy?" A figure garbed in blue asked, her face hidden beneath her hood. She stood next to the grey-wearing character, in the alley, her eyes shifting rapidly as she nervously scanned for others.

"Yeah, I'm the guy. I've got the goods right here." The hooded figure opened up theirhoodie, revealing a multitude of goods contained underneath. "I've got what you asked for right here, as well as some more of the rares you'll probably never have a chance to see again."

"By the goddesses… I never even knew these existed!"

"And now you do. So, what'll it be? Are you gonna buy anything or… wait, do you hear that? It sounds familiar. Almost like, oh HOLY SHIT-" The grey hooded character was caught completely off guard by the sight of a small girl in pink and a girl in a jumpsuit charging towards her.

"What the-!? H-Hey, you said this place was safe!" A familiar, panicked voice spoke out from the familiar looking blue coated figure, addressing the grey-hooded character. Not hesitating for even a moment, they snatched what appeared to be one of the two books the grey wearing suspect was holding before dashing off deeper into the alley. The hood of their coat fell off just a they left the heroine's sight, revealing the person to be a brunette with some kind of green accessory in their hair. Could that be…? Nah, it definitely couldn't have been IF.

With the buyer having peeled as fast as they possibly could have, the two heroines were left with their original target. As the two approached, they noticed the grey hoodie seemed to resemble some kind of mouse design. How familiar…

"H-Hey! D-Don't leave me behind!" The remaining criminal stuttered, quickly looking around for some sort of escape route. Her hopes of escaping, however, were just as small as Nisa's breasts. Ram dove towards the girl, crashing into her and knocking her to the ground, scattering all of the "goods" they had on them across the ground.

"Gotcha!" The candidate cheerily exclaimed as she sat on the stomach of the hooded figure. While Ram was busy being overjoyed by her capture of a prime suspect, Nisa took the opportunity to get the formalities out of the way and introduce herself.

"I am Nisa, champion of justice! On behalf of the justice in my heart, I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you!" The maker made sure to strike an overly cheesy pose to accentuate her opening monologue.

The suspect groaned, both from the painfully corny joke, and the physically painful headbutt to the stomach she had received from the candidate. "Damn brats, always messing with my business…" The hooded figure scoffed, lament and loathing practically dripping from her all-too-familiar voice. That same voice instantly caught the attention of Ram and Nisa, causing them to skip a beat. Ram quickly pulled down the hood to reveal who the culprit really was.

"U-Underling?!" And she would have gotten away with it too, if not for that meddling heroine and her candidate.

"I'm not an underling!" The underling instinctively cried out in response.

"Still up to your old tricks, I see. Well, no matter; justice has prevailed over whatever black market practices you've been practicing! Now, let's see what you have…" Nisa audibly claimed her victory once more and then began to move towards the materials Linda had dropped upon loli impact.

This, however, prompted Linda to begin to panic, her eyes widening and her cheeks flushing. "W-W-Wait! N-Nononono! D-Don't look at that!" The frontline infantry girl squirmed under the candidate pinning her, helpless to stop Nisa.

"Hmhmhmm… evil cannot escape the light of justice! Not even your… your…" Nisa's face turned from smug to a blushing, terribly embarrassed mess as she briefly looked at the material. "T-This is…!" The heroine stuttered uncontrollably. "R-Ram! Look away!" Nisa ran over to put one of her hands in front of the pure, innocent candidate's eyes, shielding her vision.

Ram wasn't the only girl to have her vision obscured, as soon enough Underling was covering her own face with her hands out of pure embarrassment. After all, who wouldn't be blushing as one of your arch nemeses started looking at the cheesy… "fanfiction" you wrote?

Goodness, there was _so much_ of this stuff! Nisa's blush only grew more intense as she scanned over the choice literature scattered across the ground. IF x Plutia, Vert x IF, Neptune x Noire, Magic x Linda (who the heck was Linda?)… N-Nisa x Iris Heart?! As Nisa grew more embarrassed, she collected all the "literature" together, before finally speaking. "I-I shall be confiscating all of these as evidence! Underling, have you no shame? What did you sell that innocent girl?"

The green haired girl tried even harder to hide her face. She had sold a fragment of her dignity a long, long time ago. "T-That girl wanted some kinda story with that brat IF and that green goddess for some reason. The pay was damn good, alright?"

Nisa quickly stashed some of the "evidence" away in her jacket as she tried to read the criminal her rights. "W-Well, Underling, for your crime of distribution of adult materials in Lowee, I shall arrest you and bring you to justice! You have the right to remain silent, and the right to a trial by White Heart- wait, where's Underling?"

Nisa looked to Ram, and Ram looked down to Underling, only to find that the girl was gone and had somehow slipped away. As the two heroines looked back up, they saw her running down the alleyway at lightning fast speeds. Darn, she was quick when it came to running away. With the distance she had already run, as well as the speed she was fleeing at, it would have been near impossible to catch up with her. Shrugging their shoulders, the two conceded and accepted the outcome. They'd get her next time; for now though, they had bigger fish to fry, and that fish's' name was Vert.

Nisa pulled out the map, and both she and Ram looked over it. The only location left circled on the map was Flipside Hotel, a place for people to relax and recharge their metaphorical batteries, even if they didn't plan to stay the night. But, knowing Vert to be rather exuberant, Nisa could only ponder why in Gamindustri she would be bringing Rom to a hote-

Cogs began to turn inside Nisa's head as everything seemed to fit into place. Vert saying she'd do lewd things with Rom, Underling having lewd novellas with Vert in them, and going to a hotel all began to mesh together. It was so obvious! The heroine began to tell Ram everything she just assumed- er, _figured out_.

"So, I've connected all the dots necessary to bring Vert to justice! First of all, we can connect the Underling and Vert together by their location, as well as some of the uh…" Nisa shifted her position nervously. "... _literature_ she had that involved Vert. Furthermore, we overheard Vert saying she'd do inexplicable things to Rom. This leads me to think one thing; Vert is trying to assemble a harem of all of her friends, and then use what she does to her harem as source material for mediocrely written... _literature_ , which she would then sell as an attempt to raise her shares!" Nisa took a deep breath after finishing spouting off her long-winded conspiracy theory. Then, she cleared her throat before beginning to give an overly dramatic speech. "In the name of all that is good, for the innocence of all young maidens in Gamindustri, I, Nisa, Heroine of Justice, shall stop this grave, indecent plot once and for all!" Finishing off her speech, she struck an appropriately overly dramatic pose.

Ram, naturally, was entranced by the heroine's passion and heart for justice, and stood open mouthed and wide eyed at the sight of it. "Woooaahh… Nisa! You look like a… a super powerful ranger!" Both Ram and Nisa were beaming and joyful for a brief moment, for two entirely different reasons; Ram due to awe, and Nisa due to confidence.

However, they had a sister to save. Nisa broke the mood of the moment and put her hand on Ram's shoulder, offering the candidate a warm smile and a determined look in her eyes. "Come on Lady Ram, let's go save your sister!" Ram nodded excitedly in response, and the two ran off to the Flipside Hotel to confront the evil mastermind villain Vert.

When the two arrived, nothing seemed quite out of the ordinary; no signs of criminal activity, at least. The two entered the lobby, and were greeted by a highly stylized interior. Everything from the walls to the furniture just seemed… _flat_. The thing that popped out the most from the two dimensional design of the room was the lady standing at the counter; her nametag was pinned to her shirt right atop one of her _rather three-dimensional_ breasts, and read, "Marlon." After trying to shrug off any feelings of inferiority she may or may not have felt, Nisa began to formulate a plan by herself.

'Obviously,' Nisa began to think, 'No one in Lowee would ever be so… well rounded… so that girl at the counter was obviously a stand in positioned there by Vert!' She'd interrogate her first to find out where the green CPU was hiding, and if she didn't confess and cough up the info, then she'd start to kick down each and every door until they found the surprisingly overly well rounded villain, Ver-

"Excuse me?" While Nisa had been so zealously planning near the entrance, Ram had taken the initiative and simply walked up the counter and began to talk with Marlon.

"Oh, good afternoon, Lady Ram. What can I help you with?" Marlon's lips curled into a warm smile as she kindly received the candidate's presence.

"Could you tell me where my sister is? We think she came here with Vert." Ram spoke in a manner that flabbergasted Nisa. Did she not know that this girl was _clearly_ one of Vert's cohorts?

"Oh, you mean the tall lady in green?" Marlon responded calmly. Ram responded with two brief nods, queuing the girl over the counter to continue. "Certainly. They should be in room… 202. Take the elevator up to floor two, go down the left hallway, and it should be immediately on the right. Oh, here's a room key, too."

Ram offered a friendly thumbs up as she accepted the key. "Thanks miss!" The candidate turned around and began to head back over to Nisa. However, almost immediately upon her return, she noticed a great amount of disappointment in the heroine's expression. "Hey Nisa! I got a key to the roo- N-Nisa? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine…" Nisa couldn't help but sulk a little bit in response, her action-packed plan that could have easily been written into a kid's show. The heroine spent a few more moments disappointed that she wouldn't get to kick open doors before shaking her head and returning to her more energetic self. "A-Anyways, with that key, we can go take on Vert now! Take a minute or so to get prepared, then meet me by the elevator so we can prepare our heroic monologue, then we'll confront Vert!"

"Will do!"

-x—-x-

"N-No! M-Miss Vert, please wait…"

"But Rom, you just look too adorable! How could I resist toying with such a cute little sister?"

"But Miss Vert, if you rub me there, I'll… mmmmnnnn…"

"Doesn't it feel good? Now just wait a moment and I'll…"

 _Knock knock knock_

"Hmm? Who could be knocking now of all times? One second, Rom. I'll go check who-"

 _SMASH_

Vert was startled, to say the least, when the door suddenly swung open, making her flinch enough to lose her balance and fall to the floor. After taking a moment to recover, the CPU looked at the doorway to find Nisa (who was now in a much better mood after kicking a door open) and Ram, both posing. Vert was just about to ask what the heck the two were doing, but the self-proclaimed heroines interjected before she could ask.

"Prepare to atone!" Nisa excitedly exclaimed, more than happy to have her sidekick follow up her opening statement.

"Or prepare to hit by a cyclone!" Ram replied in rhythmic rhyme.

"To protect all little girls in the world from lolicons!"

"And to make sure there are no siscons!"

"Nisa!"

"Ram!"

Needless to say, both Rom and Vert were dumbfounded at the display they just had the… _honor_ to witness. They weren't the only ones confused though, as Ram and Nisa were caught off guard by what they saw once they were inside the room: Rom in an outfit stylized after Vert's CPU unit, yet lacking in any skimpiness. The costume was, in all aspects, not indecent.

Vert was the first one to respond, stuttering in confusion. "L-Lolicon? Siscon? What in Gamindustri are you two talking about?"

"Rom left a note, so we came after you, you big dummy! It said, 'Ram, help, Vert'!" Ram smugly smiled as she revealed the key piece of evidence.

"We heard all about your plans for Rom! You said you'd use her, and you'd take her clothes off!" Nisa continued Ram's speech. "And we found one of your cohorts behind UP-Beat Tunes. It was none other than Underling herself selling _this_ scandalous material!" Nisa pulled out some of the "evidence" she had "legally confiscated" from the Underling earlier, as if to prove her point. They had all the proof they needed to bust this case wide open.

"We heard Rom agreeing to do what you wanted, so you must've mind controlled her or something! Let her go, you big bully!" Ram pouted and threatened to give Vert the meanest (and smallest) smackdown of her life.

Yet, despite the material evidence and physical threats presented before her, Vert didn't look phased at all; in fact, she looked quite the opposite. She simply raised an eyebrow before scanning the cover of the small novella the maker had pulled out, promptly followed by her shielding the eyes of the curious baby-blue wearing candidate.

Rom, despite having her vision blocked, knew what Ram meant when referring to the note. "W-Wait you two! You got it all wrong! I-I'm sorry Ram and Miss Nisa, I was going to be late and so I tried to write a note reminding you that I was gonna spend the day with Miss Vert, but it was dark and I was writing fast, so…"

"Oh.." Nisa and Ram both replied, their faces going slightly pale from embarrassment. "B-But wait," the penguin-themed heroine started, "W-What was that whole thing about stripping her and using her? A-and those lewd moans before we entered?

Vert let out a quiet chuckle as she watched Nisa begin to stumble over her own words to try and explain things. "My my Nisa, I haven't a slightest clue what you're talking about. You must have misheard things; I agreed with Blanc to help out Rom here with some modelling. I told Rom she could use some outfits I had brought with me, and that her knowledge of clothing from other regions would _metaphorically_ take off. Those noises you heard were from me giving Rom a back massage; I have done nothing indecent with Rom whatsoever. Right Rom?" Vert looked to the candidate for a nod, which she complied with, before continuing, "After all, I'm not the one waving around such _lewd_ literature." The CPU shot a smug smirk at Nisa as she finished her statement, resulting in the maker blushing.

"B-But t-this is just evidence! Evidence!" Nisa tried to make up excuses for her holding onto the raunchy content, but only ended up embarrassing herself further. Eventually the girl just went pale and admitted defeat, getting a hearty chuckle out of Vert and two judgemental glances from the sisters. All this work and the whole day yielded no justice; only Nisa getting branded as a pervert.

"W-Well," Nisa started, "If you'll excuse me, justice is needed elsewhere. I'll just be going no-"

 _ **"NIIIIISAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_

The heroine nervously began to sweat as a familiar voiced, loud, enraged cry rang from the Lowee Basilicom. Blanc must have woken up and found the mess Nisa made. _Shit._ "I-I'LL BE GOING NOW!" Nisa sputtered, doing the fastest run she could to try and leave Lowee in the shortest amount of time possible.


End file.
